New Paris
New Paris, also known as Neu-Paris, is the capital and largest city of France, one of the core constituent territories of Nazi Germany as of 1980. A center of arts and culture bisected by the Seine river, the Nazis have since Germanized the city post-World War 2, introducing German settlers to older neighbourhoods while transforming the overall infrastructure of the city to suit their needs. The city was previously controlled by the Nazi general Lothar Brandt, however, following his actions against the Nazi regime in Berlin, General Winkler was appointed to succeed his position. History Paris weathered various events across the 20th century post-Nazi victory, ranging from popular uprisings conducted in the 1950s to attacks by the Maquis against Nazi officials in the city. Like many cities in the wake of the Nazis' global conquests, Paris saw substantial infrastructural changes and development from the 1950s onwards. As of 1980, much of the sprawling metropolis has been systemically transformed by the Nazis, with towering new skyscrapers made out of Uberconcrete dominating the skyline across the Seine river. However, issues for the Nazi regime in New Paris remain, ranging from the continued existence of the French Resistance, increasing civil unrest as the Reich continues to fortify its remaining presence in Europe, and violent storms of an unknown nature damaging sections of the city. After the death of Lothar Brandt and all Nazi commanders in charge of the city, Paris is in a state of complete anarchy and revolt and is considered to be the most likely target for a Fourth Reich counterattack. Locations Little Berlin A German ethnic enclave located somewhere in New Paris, possibly having been created in the 1950s or 1960s as part of the general trend by the Reich to Germanize its occupied territories. The district is holding a parade celebrating the 30 years of Nazi rule over New Paris as of 1980. Siegturm The Eiffel Tower, France's most recognizable landmark, has been transformed by the Nazis since World War 2. Now encased fully in Uberconcrete and renamed the Siegturm, it serves as a stark and grim reminder of the oppressive nature of the Germanic Reich. Paris Catacombs A series of underground tunnels constructed during the 18th century as a burial ground for thousands of human bones unearthed as part of an attempt to relieve overcrowding in Parisian cemeteries at that time. It now serves as a headquarters for the Maquis in New Paris. Zeppelins Numerous airships hover in the skies above New Paris, with access to them based out of several large skyscrapers in the city. At least one of these zeppelins had an on board casino for the personal use of Wehrmacht officers. It is one of the many location for the Twins to participated their mission to sabotaged the Nazi Grip on the nation. The Brothers The Brothers are three massive skyscrapers, each designated Brother 1, Brother 2, and Brother 3. These towers serve as command and control centers for the Gestapo in Paris, and also house numerous data storage and computer systems. Victory Boulevard A district located North of the Seine River, Victory Boulevard was once the site of violent riots during the 1970s, which saw many civilians killed by Nazi forces. By 1980, the entire district has been renamed "Victory Boulevard", however, much of it remains deserted and devoid of life. Brother 3, a Gestapo command center, is located here; however, it was destroyed by the French Resistance a few months previous as depicted in the events of Cyberpilot. Gallery Wolfenstein The New Order - House of the Rising Sun Trailer.jpg Wolfenstein-cyberpilot-2.jpg Wolfenstein-cyberpilot.jpg Wolfenstein-youngblood.jpg Wolfenstein-Youngblood (1).jpg News e3 wolfenstein youngblood revealed-20118.jpg Detention-Area-4-Neu-Paris.jpg|Detention Area 4. 1056960_screenshots_20190728142332_1.jpg ---- Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:France Category:Locations Category:Cities